Angel of Music
by whatsername131
Summary: Hunter Clarington would never admit to anyone that he thought Ophelia was his personally angel, until Blaine Anderson came and exposed it all. Sorry, its better than it sounds. Its kinda following the plot of Glee and adding some other side stories. Hunter/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I've been planning this story in my head since I heard the Warblers were coming back so if you guys like it, tell me and I'll continue and I'll add a character background thing on Ophelia. I do not own Glee because if I did the Warblers would have their own series.

***This conversation takes place after Sebastian explained he didn't take the trophy.

"So, overall being nice kind of sucks," Sebastian lamented, "But on a side note, a handy thing you may want to know is that the guy has one weakness: Ophelia Elladay." Blaine gaped at Sebastian, "Ophelia Elladay? How on earth did Dalton let her in?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, "You know her?"

"Yeah, the orphanage she lived at was next door to my house. We're practically siblings," Blaine explained, "Why exactly are you telling me his weakness?" Sebastian smirked, "Well, you are single now, aren't you?" Blaine glared, "He's in there," directed Sebastian. And so it began.

A/N So I'm going to do a time skip because Ophelia comes in after Dark Side, sorry.

The petite Warbler girl (the warblette as some called her) heard the last few notes of Kelly Clarkson's "My Dark Side" song by a voice that was eerily familiar. She shook it off as she stormed to the music room to give Hunter a piece of her mind. How dare he steal from another show choir? She thought to herself, this is music not mob wars. She burst through the double doors, her doc martens clunking heavily against the stone floor as she marched up to Hunter. "Hunter Clarington! How dare you steal from the New Directions!" She accented each word with a harsh slap to his shoulder. "And what on earth is a cat doing in here? I swear I wonder how you even got here!" Hunter shrunk away from her hand, "Ow! Hey! Ophelia stop it! We had to teach them a lesson!" Ophelia gave an exasperated sigh, "A lesson, Hunter, really? We are show choirs, we are supposed to support each other in the name of music, not degrade ourselves to lowly stealing a trophy, which they earned. We are doing this for music, not for the trophy. I thought you were smart enough to know that."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ophelia whipped around to see who spoke. "Blaine!" She squealed, "It's been what, seven years?" She ran and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. "I know! I can't believe Dalton let you in!" Over Ophelia's shoulder, he saw Hunter sit back down, glaring daggers at Blaine. "Yeah," Ophelia let go of Blaine, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear, "I was adopted by Clarice Elladay, and she thought sending me to an all boys school would build character." Blaine gapped, "Clarice Elladay? Kurt never shuts up about her!" After mentioning Kurt, Blaine ducked his head. Ophelia rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry but I have to go start studying for geometry, I have a test tomorrow, but in a few hours I'll call, we can meet up at the Lima Bean, okay?" Blaine nodded as Ophelia gave a reassuring smile, "Bye everyone!" She kicked Hunter's foot, "Remember what I said Clarington." And with that, she turned and walked out of the music room.

Hunter gave a small clap, "Well wasn't that touching. Warblers you are dismissed, Blaine, a word?" Blaine stayed, and sat on the couch, a good distance from Hunter. As Hunter was about to speak, Blaine blurted out, "I know your weakness. I was told it was my little friend Ophelia." Hunter glared at Blaine, "She is not my weakness. I have no weaknesses; I went to a military school. My dad was the captain, weaknesses are not acceptable." Blaine gave a small laugh, "But that doesn't stop you, does it? I don't blame you; sure, I haven't seen her in seven years, but from what I remember she is very sweet, temperamental, but sweet, loyal despite her background. I can see why you like her." Hunter scoffed, "Please, I do not." Blaine gave a knowing nod, "There's no point in avoiding it, I tried to avoid Kurt for a while, but we ended up together. Just keep that in mind." With that Blaine stood and left, leaving Hunter alone in his chair.

"Wow. All that happened kind of fast didn't it?" Ophelia asked. "Yeah, I feel horrible for cheating on him, but he wasn't there. Now, he doesn't trust me anymore." Ophelia smiled sympathetically, "It's okay. Blaine, I understand why you did what you did, it doesn't make it right, but I understand. Besides, knowing you, you'll have some Christmas miracle and get back together. Just give him time." Blaine laughed, "This is why I've missed you, you always know what to say. So, on another note, what do you think of Hunter?" Ophelia choked a bit on her iced tea, "W-well, he's nice, sometimes. His dad puts a lot of pressure on him," She looked down at her cup, "I know he acts liked a jerk a lot, but at least with me, he tries hard to be nice." Blaine smirked, "I-I mean he tries to make everyone happy, of course, but I like to listen, as you now, so he vents sometimes to me."

"Well, it sounds like he is special to you," Blaine responded. "W-well," Ophelia stuttered, "deep down, he's a good guy, I know he is." Blaine shook his head, "It's amazing how you can be so open to people, knowing what you've been through." Ophelia gave a tight smile, "No, I still have huge trust issues and panic attacks, but what makes me say he's nice deep down is that he helped me through a small panic attack and we spent the rest of the night watching Gravity Falls on Disney Channel," Ophelia sighed, "He's only so focused on winning because of his dad." Blaine touched Ophelia's hand, "Well, it's clear you care about him, and it's obvious he cares about you." Ophelia smacked his hand, "I do not! And how would you now." Blaine smirked, "He glared daggers at me for hugging you. On a side note, you are very violent for a Buddhist." Ophelia laughed, "Hey Blaine? Are you really coming to Dalton?" Blaine sighed, "I-I don't know. It'd be great to be around you again, and the only reason why I transferred out was because of Kurt, so I don't know…." Ophelia smiled, "Well, as great as it would to see you everyday, at least now we live in the same state again, and you can drive, so either way we'll see each other. But I promise, whatever you do, I'll back you up." She held up her pinky, "I promise." Blaine wrapped his pinky around hers, "Promise."

A/N So yeah, it's done for now. Tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Once again I do not own Glee (sad face) I also only chose Stereo Hearts (which I do not own) because it is what I'm listening to now. Also, this chapter focuses on Hunter's soft side.

***As a warning for the first few chapters, it'll be spotty scenes and time jumps…sorry.

The words Blaine left with Hunter greatly disturbed him to say the least. 'How dare he? Thought Hunter, 'Clarington's do _not_ have weaknesses. Especially when winning is an objective.' Hunter knew the one thing that would calm him down: a nice cup of home brewed coffee. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Ophelia standing, outside of her uniform in a white sundress, stirring something in a large coffee cup. "Oh, Ophelia, you are the only girl brave or dumb enough to wear sundresses in fall. What are you making, coffee?" Ophelia turned and scoffed, "It is always time for sundresses _and_ ew, no. I'm making hot chocolate, if you must know." She turned towards him, cup in hand, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you alone to destroy a 'rival' show choir," She stated, but as she tried to leave, Hunter stepped in front of her, holding her against his chest, "What's the rush, kitten?" Ophelia scoffed again, "I'd rather not hand around you while you're focused on winning. It stresses me out." Hunter sighed, scooping out a marshmallow from Ophelia's cup, despite her protests, "You know why I get like that." The girl gave a sympathetic smile and gently put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up, green eyes softened, "I know," she started, "It's not an excuse though." She turned away to leave and stopped at the door, turning over her shoulder, "You should relax. You would be a lot more fun." She winked and turned to walk out the door, her dress swishing and her bare feet making no sounds against the tile. Hunter smiled to himself, and proceeded to brew a cup of hot chocolate, instead of his usual coffee.

He couldn't believe it. Blaine and that blonde kid stole their trophy back. "Fine!" He yelled, "We'll just have to win sectionals without him. Who needs him anyway?" Sebastian walked up to Hunter, "Calm down, man. We don't need Blaine anyway." Hunter shrugged his hand of his shoulder and stormed out. The warblers all exchanged worried looks before all looking at Ophelia, who was staring at the double doors. She turned, startled to see everyone looking at her. "Um," She started, "I'll go check on him." She ran out the double doors, towards the gardens. Her doc martens clunking against the packed dirt of the garden before she saw a boy sitting under a tree, clutching fistfuls of hair. "Hunter?" She tried softly. He looked up, startled, "O-Ophelia. What're you doing here? How'd you know I was here." Ophelia smiled, sitting next to him, "I came to check up on you. I only knew you'd be here because the previous times you've gotten stressed, you came here." She took his head in her hands, gently laying it on her shoulder, "I know you want to win for your dad, but eventually you need to start doing things for you." Hunter sighed, "Ophelia, he runs a military school, I can't just do things for me!" He yelled, "He's my dad, Ophelia," His voice broke, "It's too hard." Ophelia wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, "I know," she laughed, "I guess I'm a bit rusty on parental advice. It kinda screws it up because I don't have a dad anymore. Or my first mom for that matter." Hunter dropped his head, "Shit, I'm sorry Ophelia. Here I am, whining about my dad when you don't have one." Ophelia shrugged, "It's fine. I'm used to it. Plus, I like helping you." They settled into a comfortable silence, Ophelia resting her head on his shoulder and Hunter resting his head on Ophelia's. "_My heart's a stereo. It beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote,_" Ophelia started, letting Hunter harmonize with her on the second line, "_Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, just sing along to my stereo_." They followed out the song in the silence of the garden, and when it finished, fell into another comfortable silence, in between dozing off and quiet conversations.

Sebastian thought Ophelia was gone for too long, worried Hunter did something to her, he walked towards the gardens, only to hear the ending notes of Stereo Hearts sung by the lead warbler and the only warblette. He peeked around the garden, and at a safe distance, observed the two teens enjoying their separation from reality. He saw how close the two were…he needed to call Blaine.

A/N So yeah, kinda OOC. Regardless! Review if you want and could you leave song suggestions and who you want to sing them. Thanks!


	3. AN

A/N:

So, sorry I've been dead for a long time, but I'm back…but I'm not sure what to do with this story. So! I'll be taking ideas so please send them in 3. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favourited and sorry for my absence…but send in your ideas please!


End file.
